Where Do Babies Come From?
by Blazing Pink
Summary: Cream wants to know where babies come from. However, nobody seems to be giving her an honest answer. Will she find the real answer to her question? One shot.


Author's Note: This story has nothing to do with my current fic, "An Unlikely Love." "An Unlikely Love" is based in the comic world, while this story is based in the video game world. In other words, I support different couples in the video game world then in the comic world. Anyway, please enjoy this cute little story I thought of!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream ran through the field of flowers, Cheese flying beside her and her mother walking behind. Occasionally, the little rabbit girl would stop to pick up some pretty flowers for Vanilla and start running again. Then, something at the end of the field caught her eye. Cream stopped running.

"Look, Mama!" cried the six year old. "There's a mama deer and a baby deer!" Indeed, there was a doe and a fawn. The doe was grazing while the fawn was suckling its mother's milk. Cream stared in wonder.

"Let's be quiet, Cream." said Vanilla as she came up and stood next to her daughter. "We don't want to frighten them away." They stood there in silence, watching the mother deer and her baby. Suddenly, a question popped up in Cream's head.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where do babies come from?" Vanilla froze. She turned to look at Cream, her eyes wide with shock.

"Y-you want to know where babies come from?"

"Uh huh." Vanilla glanced around her surroundings. She sweated a little.

"W-well, Cream," stammered Vanilla, "it's nice of you to ask, but…I-I think it's best if I told you after you become older."

"Why?" Cream looked at her mother in confusion.

"Well…you just won't understand, that's all."

"Oh." Cream looked down at her feet. "Can I go visit Tails?"

"Of course you may, sweetheart," said Vanilla, relieved that the conversion had ended. Cream flapped her ears and flew off, Cheese right behind her.

"I don't want to wait until I'm older," said Cream when she could no longer see her mother, "so let's go ask Tails. Okay, Cheese?"

"Chao!" agreed Cheese as they flew to Tails' workshop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails was repairing the Tornado. Earlier that day, the airplane had suffered from an oil leakage. As Tails was busy repairing the plane, Cream and Cheese entered the workshop.

"Hi, Tails!" Tails looked up from his work.

"Hi, Cream!" said Tails when he saw Cream.

"I want to ask you something," said Cream.

"What is it?" asked Tails. Cream was so cute when she wanted to know something!

"Where do babies come from?" The wrench that Tails was holding dropped to the floor. Even though Tails was only eight years old, he was wise beyond his years, which meant that he knew a lot of stuff that other kids his age didn't know. Especially where babies came from. But Cream was different. She was like most other six year olds: naïve, innocent, and cute. She was far too young to know about these certain things!

"W-well, Cream," stammered Tails, "that's an in-interesting question." _What am I supposed to tell her?! _"You see, when a mother and a father love each other," _Think of something!_ "they kiss," _Kiss? Yes, that's good! _"and then the baby appears in the mother's tummy!" _Well, that's sorta true, I guess._

"Really?" asked Cream, looking surprised.

"Really!" said Tails. "Well, won't you look at the time! I have to be somewhere! Bye, Cream!" With that, Tails ran out of the workshop, leaving Cream and Cheese behind.

"Um…I don't think Tails was telling the truth."

"Chao!"

"Let's go ask Amy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was sitting on the porch of her house, picking the petals off of a flower.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me-"

"Hi, Amy!"

"Oh, hi, Cream!"

"Amy, I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?" Amy dropped the flower. She sweated a little.

"Wh-what?"

"Where do babies come from!"

"Uh…um…" Amy's mind was racing. "Th-they…they come from…"

"Yes?" Cream looked at her eagerly. Amy took a deep breath.

"When a mommy and a daddy love each _very_ much, a baby is born! Now excuse me, Cream, I think my cookies are burning!" Amy ran inside her house and slammed the door shut. Cream just stood there, now confused more than ever.

"Why won't anyone tell us anything, Cheese?" The chao only shrugged. Cream started walking solemnly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream had walked into a meadow when a blue flash nearly knocked her down.

"Wah!"

"Oops! Sorry, Cream!" Cream looked up and saw that the blue flash was Sonic. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine," said Cream, "no need to apologize, Mr. Sonic." Suddenly, it her. Maybe Sonic could answer her question! "Hey, Mr. Sonic, do you know where babies come from?" Sonic completely froze. He stared at Cream.

"Y-you want to know where babies come from?"

"Yes!" said Cream. "I asked everyone else, but they didn't give me a true answer! Can you please tell me, Mr. Sonic?" Sonic gulped. He looked around. Finally he faced Cream.

"Babies," said Sonic, "are delivered to parents by storks." With that, Sonic turned around and ran off. Cream stared at the spot where Sonic stood a few seconds ago, disappointment filling her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream continued walking until she saw Shadow sitting on a rock, deep in thought. Maybe he could answer her question?

"Mr. Shadow!" shouted Cream as she ran up to him. Shadow turned around.

"Oh, it's only you." Shadow didn't really interact much with Cream, but he still found her company pleasant. Cream stood next to Shadow.

"Mr. Shadow, do you know where babies come from?" Shadow's eyes grew wide as he stared at Cream. Where did babies come from? How was he supposed to answer that!?

"Well, Cream," said Shadow calmly, thinking hard, "do you know where I came from?"

"You came from a lab, right?"

"Correct! Now you know where babies come from!" Before Cream could say anything else, Shadow revealed a Chaos Emerald that he was hiding and used Chaos Control.

"I don't think he was telling the truth either," said Cream to Cheese, "who else should we ask?"

"Chao, chao, chao!"

"That's a great idea, Cheese! Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector was listening to his headphones while Espio meditated. Charmy was sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"A customer!" cried Vector as he turned off his headphones and ran towards the door. Charmy, however, woke up and started flying towards the door.

"Let me open it, Vector!"

"No way, Charmy! I got here first!" As the Vector and Charmy fought over who would answer the door, Espio quietly got up and answered it himself.

"Why, hello there, Cream. What a surprise to see you." Vector and Charmy stopped fighting.

"Cream! How are you?" said Vector as he pushed Charmy away. "Did you lose something? Is there a case you want solved? You know, since you're Vanilla's kid, how about we do something for you for free?"

"There is something I want to ask you, Mr. Vector," said Cream.

"Fire away!"

"Where do babies come from?" Silence filled the room. Vector looked like as if he had turned to stone.

"You want to know where babies come from?" said Espio, finally breaking the silence. "Well, I guess it's time you knew. You see, Cream-"

"I know where babies come from!" interrupted Charmy. "Vector told me! They come from a factory!"

"A factory?" said Cream.

"Y-yeah, that's right!" said Vector, breaking from his trance. "A factory! They make babies in a factory and then ship them off to parents!"

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard!" said Espio angrily. "Babies don't come from a factory! They-"

"So now you know, Cream!" said Vector, covering Espio's mouth with his hand. "Like I promised, you don't have to pay! Now go home!" Vector pushed Cream out the door and slammed it shut.

"Well, that was weird," said Cream. Cheese nodded his head. "Now we have no one left to tell us where babies come from." Cream sat down and sighed. She looked up at the cloudless sky. Then it hit her. "I know! Let's go ask Mr. Knuckles!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want the Master Emerald? Then come and fight me!" Cream had reached the spot where Knuckles guarded the Master Emerald and saw that he was busy fighting with Rouge.

"You just never give up, do you?" said Rouge as she dodged Knuckles' punch. As the two continued fighting, Cream landed on the ground.

"Hi, Mr. Knuckles!" Knuckles turned around to see who had called him and Rouge kicked him right in the face. The red echidna fell down and swore.

"Hey! Don't swear!" said Rouge. "There's a six year old here!" Knuckles got up and glared at the white bat.

"What do you want, Cream?" asked Knuckles. "I'm a bit busy right now."

"I'll make this quick," promised Cream, "Do you where babies come from?" Knuckles' face turned a bright red color. He started sweating.

"Wh-wh-where do b-b-babies come from?" stammered the echidna. "Uh…um…"

"If you don't have the guts to tell her, then I will," said Rouge as she landed beside Knuckles.

"What!?" said Knuckles in disbelief. "Don't you think she's a bit too young?"

"She's going to find out anyway. Might as well tell her now before it's too late." Rouge looked down at Cream. "Okay, sweetie, are you ready for your answer?"

"Yes!" said Cream excitedly. Finally! Someone was going to answer her question!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's where babies come from." Cream stood in her spot, not moving. Her right eye twitched a little. Cheese's face had turned a bright red color. Knuckles sighed.

"I can't believe you really told her."

"Hey, she wanted to know, didn't she? Now, how about we resume our fight?" Cream slowly turned around and walked away.

"I think it was best not to ask," said Cream. Cheese could only nod his head.


End file.
